Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Return of the Raza/Act One
Typhuss holds his hands up and looks at them both. What the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at them. Marcus looks at him. Follow us the Captain would like to speak with you Starfleet Marcus says as he motions him to move with the gun. Typhuss walks through the decks of the ship as they stopped at the Captain's quarters and he opened the doors and Typhuss walked as the doors closed and he looks around Portia's quarters and he sees her in a robe after she got out of the shower. Typhuss it's good to see you again Portia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You too, you mind telling me what the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. I'm guessing you can tell that we took some damage Portia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, I don't understand why I am here says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. I need your help with improving our defenses shields and weapons our weapons didn't punch through their shields at all and we've heard that their Insectoid ships are like wet paper Portia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm not a chief engineer says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She look at him. But you know how to fight them help us better prepare for them Portia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. All right, I need my chief engineer B'Elanna Torres to help, she can upgrade your defenses says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. The Maquis Klingon? Portia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Former Maquis and B'Elanna is one hell of a chief engineer says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. Portia looks at him and nods. Sure Portia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kira to B'Elanna, please beam over to the Raza, I need your help says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. I'll be right there B'Elanna says over the com. Portia looks at him. Thanks Portia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Your welcome, so how do you like being in command of the Raza again after what happened with the USS Archer last year says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. Having served 13 months in the New Zealand penal colony wasn't all that bad I mean being in the sun was major killer but at least it wasn't longer Portia says as she looks at him. He mentioned Kelly's report saved her from a life sentence. Kelly's report saved you from a life sentence and my Galaxy class USS Intrepid was destroyed by a renegade Klingon bird-of-prey last year at Veridian III says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. I heard about what happened to her and saw the casualty report from the Intrepid and I'll have to give her my thanks for that Portia says as she looks at him. B'Elanna and Doctor Pulaski beams over and looks at Typhuss. Are you all right sir Doctor Pulaski says as she gets out her medical tricorder and scans him. He looks at her. I didn't mean medical help, I meant engineering help, I'm fine, Doctor Pulaski go back to the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Pulaski. She looks at him. I heard that there's wounded on this ship and I've read the medical help on board the ship Doctor Pulaski says as she looks at him. He looks at her and smiles. I didn't know, get to work says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Pulaski. She nods and leaves to go treat the wounded. Is she the best? Portia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yes, she served on the Enterprise-D says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. Then Marcus comes over the com. Portia we've got a problem Marcus says over the com. Both Typhuss and Portia are shocked by this and head to the bridge. On the bridge they see a squadron of Xindi-Reptilian warships heading towards them as Typhuss looks at the viewer and then at Portia. Hail the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She inputs commands into the console and she looks at him. Their not responding their going to warp Portia says as she looks at Typhuss then at the viewer showing the Intrepid leaping into warp. That son of a bitch, Commander Ellis says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen.